What's my life coming to?
by Chrono4747
Summary: Not saying much but just that Crystal is always getting bullyied by Inuyasha. But what happens when Inuyasha finds about her little secret? InuyashaOC


What's my life coming to?

Chapter 1

Crystal

(Crystal's POV)

"And love will save us, yes I know," said the radio, that turned on.

I groaned. I put my hand up and searched for my radio without pulling my head up from my pillow. It was playing _Jericho _by Hilary Duff. The station was Radio Disney. I finally found my radio but didn't want to turn it off. I got up. I popped in a Hilary Duff CD. I pressed the search button to number 15. It started to play _Someone's Watching Over Me_. I pressed repeat. I was getting undressed from my PJ's to my school uniform while singing along to it. I finished changing and started to brush my hair. My hair was a sunshine blonde color and was waist length. I went into the bathroom and started to brush my already white teeth. I looked at myself. I didn't really care how I looked. I had sky blue eyes and pale but fair skin. I finished brushing my teeth. I got my backpack and put it on.

"Come on Jake. We'll be late if you don't hurry up," I said.

I pounded on the door that was next to the bathroom door. It was my brother's room. He always woke up early but was usually takes time getting ready.

"I'm coming," said a deep, but sweet voice.

The door opened and my older brother stepped out. I sighed. I turned off my radio. The music stopped playing. I put on my shoes and so did Jake. We soon went out the door and walked to school. We took a shortcut through the park. It was around Spring times and Sakura's were blooming. A slit, but strong, wind came. It blew some of the Sakura's off the trees. Some of the pedals landed on my head. Jake brushed them off. I smiled up at him. He was the only person that I could tell my troubles to. He was the only person who protected or stuck up for me. He was my best friend, rather then my brother. We walked up the steps to the school. I opened the doors. I looked left and right. He wasn't in sight. Good. I went inside. I said goodbye to Jake as he had his homeroom on the other side of the school. I went to the right, starting to walk to my homeroom.

Then, an annoying voice behind me said," Where do you think you're going, wench?"

I had to control myself from becoming my half demon form. I turned around. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to get beaten up by anyone else, except me, wench," said Inuyasha.

I sighed. This was typical of my life. I always got beaten up by Inuyasha first thing when I come to school. I put my arm up, waiting for the punch or slap. I closed my eyes. But I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to find that Inuyasha was just standing there, his hand raised, about ready to slap me. His hand, for what I saw for the first time, was shaking. I looked at his hand. He lowered it and walked away. I blinked a few times. Why did I get off so easy?

The day went by so quickly. Soon, the final bell rang and it was time to leave. I collected my things in my locker. I closed it and found that Jake was leaning against the one next to it. I jumped. He started to laugh.

"Don't scare me like that Jake," I said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it," said Jake, between laughs.

I growled low. My growl was like a tiger's growl. Jake heard this and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I really am," said Jake.

I grinned. I showed my two canine teeth. They were the only teeth closest to my tiger teeth in shape. I wish I could change to my half demon form, but it would give my secret that I am a half demon. I said to Jake that I would be in the park. It was starting to grow dark and the only bit of light in the park was the few lights and the setting sun. No one was in the park. That was great. Now I could change to my half demon form. I change to it. A tiger tail and ears came out of my body. My teeth changed to a tiger's. My claws grew longer and a sword wrapped in large thin leaves appeared. My clothes changed to a blood red kimono. I just loved getting my half demon self out. I was in a tree, looking up at the almost new moon.

"Damn," I muttered. "Now I won't be able to change to half demon form tomorrow."

I sighed. I watched the clouds cover the new moon and the shinging stars. A shooting star flew across the sky. I started to make a wish. 'I wish, for at least someone, other then Jake, to care for me,' I wished. I jumped down from the tree. I changed back to my human form and headed home.


End file.
